Kill
by UmiDark
Summary: Respuesta al reto de Paula al completo. Conocido como La venganza no siempre es fría´´. Cuando termina la guerra y la locura se apodera de ti cabeza no puedes hacer otra cosa que dejar que fluya.


Capítulo Primero: El inicio de una locura. (Versión Sakka)

Oscuridad, oscuridad y silencio, oscuridad y goteras, oscuridad y gritos. Todo mezclado, todo unido en un baile desenfrenado de sangre, de llantos, de sollozo, y ecos distorsionados por la calma perturbada. El dolor rezumaba como el perfume más dulce, empalagoso, por el aire, tiñendo cada partícula a su paso de rojo carmesí y negro desesperación.

-¡Crucio!-La figura delgada, pálida, torció sus labios con burla al escuchar un grito en respuesta. Les siguieron más, por supuesto, sonidos retorcidos que se devoraban unos a otros, atropelladamente, tratando de liberar un sufrimiento que no tenía descripción, de vez en cuando suaves, asfixiados, luego altos, como una diva en su punto álgido sobre el escenario, tonos agudos y desafiantes que expresaban el final de su vida. Aunque para Bellatrix Lestrange aún no había llegado el momento de que cayese el telón de su drama. El muchacho se acercó a paso lento, disfrutando de cada segundo de sudor sangre y lágrimas de su víctima, aspirando el delicioso aroma del dolor y el miedo, la locura naciente, su propia locura. Se arrodilló, permitiendo que el efecto del hechizo llegase a su fin, y tomó la barbilla de la mujer para que esta le mirase a la cara. Los ojos de la antigua y bella dama, antes desafiantes y seguros, trataban de enfocar tras un velo turbio, posiblemente su mente estaba en el límite de la conciencia.-¿Qué me dices, Bella? ¿Suficiente por hoy, o jugamos un poco más?-La mujer no le respondió, ni un insulto, ni un mal gesto, ni siquiera signos de haberle escuchado.-Creo que no sería divertido continuar. Abusar demasiado de un dulce insensibiliza el paladar.-Sonrió, le soltó con un movimiento brusco de muñeca, permitiendo que cayese al suelo y se alejó. Al llegar a la puerta de la celda se giró para observar el bulto de ropa rota y sucia y marañas de pelo ensortijados en las que se había convertido la antigua mortifaga. Ella fue una de las primeras que capturó, tras la caída de Lord Voldermort, pero era la única que seguía viva. Antes que ellas vino algún que otro mortifago sin renombre, adolescentes en su mayoría, a los cuales arrinconaba en un callejón oscuro y les daba una muerte rápida, luego era fácil quitarse culpas alegando defensa propia. Después vinieron Steven y Jack Connel, dos hermanos culpables del asesinato de Seans McGuirrell, uno de sus primeros compañeros en las fuerzas de aurores. A esos dos les preparó un destino mejor. ¿Matarlos? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? No, el odio que sentía por ellos era demasiado como para permitirles un fin tan bueno. Los capturó y encerró en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de TownsHolly, allí les hizo arrepentirse de sus pecados durante tres días de golpes y recuerdos mágicos. Ciertamente su trato para con ello fue de sedas y miel comparado con el recibimiento que le había proporcionado a Bellatrix, pero ella no era una mortifaga cualquiera, era la asesina de Sirius, Sirius Black, su padrino, su amigo, su confidente, su confesor, su único familiar con vida, ya sin ella. El encierro de los hermanos Connel en la cabaña llegó a su fin el tercer día, cuando uno de ellos consiguió escapar. Antes de que llegase a las afueras del bosque le dio caza y muerte, luego trasladó al otro superviviente a un lugar más seguro; la cámara secreta de Slythering, en Hotward ¿Quién iba a pensar que él, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el héroe de una guerra, la víctima, el bueno, el perfecto, el piadoso, mantenía encerrado a sus víctimas en Hotward, ¡La mismísima Hotward? Nadie, por ello era el escondite ideal. Lamentablemente Steven murió poco después de su traslado. En cuanto supo del destino de su hermano se negó a comer y se mordió su propia lengua. Harry ya no tenía más motivos para retenerle en este mundo, por lo cual simplemente se aseguró de que al menos su ultimo suspiro fuese rápido, un momento de debilidad que no tendría con Bellatrix ni con el resto de su lista.

Sí, su lista. Porque Harry había creado una lista con los Mortifagos más buscados, a los que deseaba mostrarle su propia justicia. Severus Snape; asesino de Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy; asesino de Ron Weasley, Bellatrix Lenstrange; Asesina de Sirius Black, Colagusano; traidor y culpable del asesinato de Lily y James Potter y por ultimo Draco Malfoy; Exmortifago libre por falta de cargos al que consideraba cómplice de todos los actos que hicieron tanto Bellatrix, su tía por parte de madre, Lucius, su padre, y Severus, su padrino. Una persona rodeada de tanta maldad no podía ser inocente, de ninguna forma, y por ello Draco debía de ser uno de los que más sufriese. Él viviría las desapariciones de todos ellos, él sabría que estaban tras él, el sufriría, sería acosado, y, finalmente, él sería el ultimo en ser capturado, el que más sufriese; su ultima victima, la guindilla final para su venganza.

Le dedicó una última mirada a los despojos de la mujer, cerró la celda tras de sí y se fue con paso calmo, disfrutando al sentir el taconeo de sus zapatos sobre el suelo de piedra y el frufrú de su túnica ondeando a su paso.


End file.
